Friendship
by KrAzYLiKeAFoX
Summary: Explains what friendship means to different houses. Slytherin done. Ravenclaw done. Gryffindor next and last. Basically 4 deep one shots forming a story...without a plot.
1. Slytherin

Friendship 

The word _friendship_, here, is not defined as it is in other places. It is not a warm word. It does not bring comfort, it does not project an air of safety. Under the green eyed serpent, friendship is fickle. Friends are allies, but they can be just as easily disposed of as won. Friends can make or break you. Be the source of your power, or of your ruination. They can get you ahead, or bring you down. 

It is a sad way to live, if you think long enough about it. Always watching your back, not trusting a soul. Seeing the evil in everyone, and ridiculing the good. Striving so hard for power and prestige that you can't help but hope to see everyone else around you crash and burn. But most of us don't think that hard about it. This is how we have grown up. 

We have been bred for greatness since we were only ideas in our parents' minds. As toddlers we did not have play dates with the neighbors' children, unless of course they were able to help ours or our parents social or political mobility. We were not taught to respect our elders, only our equals. We were not taught to love, though neither to hate. Rather, we were forced to learn to be devoid of all emotion. For in emotion, our parents told us, lies weakness, lies flaws. To emote is to be imperfect. And those of our kind are Perfect. We must be _at all times_ be Perfect. 

But sometimes, I don't feel so Perfect. Sometimes, I feel pity, or happiness. Occasionally, I even hurt. There are days when I wish that my friends were my friends, and not allies one minute and enemies the next. I hear the words "Forever Friends" and I long to know what that would be like. It sounds so nice. And I wonder if my parents would be ashamed if they knew I had these thoughts. If they knew that that I had fears, and worries, and worst of all, longings. Maybe they have felt these things too, I think. Maybe if I mention it to my mother, she would admit to the same. And maybe we would talk. Have a _real_ conversation for the first time in my life. One that means something. We could be each other's friend. If I could just have courage enough to be the first to concede to feeling... 

But I shake these thoughts from my mind when I have them. For I am not of the group with courage. I was born with the ambition, and the greed. I am not meant for friends, it is not in my fate. 

For I am a Slytherin. 

*************************** 

AN: This may be the first in a series of four describing what friendship means to the members of each house. Though not if no one likes this one. So let me know in your review if you think I should go on. Next, I think, would be Ravenclaw. 


	2. Hufflepuff

AN: Wohoo! the second installation to my friendship conglomoration. This Hufflepuff. I didn't really have a character in mind when I wrote it, so choose you favorite Hufflepuff and imagine them talking :) And reviews are always nice to get :) 

I think, that of all the houses at Hogwarts, the Hufflepuffs are the friendliest. Well, to each other at least. We are always willing to help a fellow housemate in anyway we can, and usually we can do anything we set our minds to because, after all, we are the hardest working group. 

It's not that we hate the other houses, because we don't. We just know they take for granted what they have. 

For example, the Ravenclaws don't give a second thought to how easily they can figure out any puzzle or question. And when on the rare occasion they do have to think about something longer than a second, they complain it's too hard. "If we can't get it, it's impossible," I overheard a Ravenclaw say once. They never think to rise to the challenge, only that when it comes to matters of brain power, it should always be easy for them. 

And then there's Slytherin. Hufflepuffs are not actually known for hating Slytherins, because we don't. Sure, they can be a bit evil, but we have always had an okay relationship with them. Especially the pure-bloods in our house. But it's so difficult to really be their friend. Everyone of them has been born into an amazing family. Rich, powerful, feared. They don't have to worry about doing well in school, or not getting into trouble because they will always have their family status. Daddy's trust fund will always take care of them whether they work or not, and if, on the off chance, they did feel like working, no one has better connections than a Slytherin. But, at least they don't pretend it doesn't come easy to them, like the Ravenclaws do. A Slytherin will always let you know that he is better than you, and that everyone is aware of that fact. 

But probably worst off all, is the Gryffindors. Again, we pretend to be friends with them, we pretend to be friends with everyone, but in actuality, there is no one we dislike more than a Gryffindor. They have taken _everything_ from _everyone_. They, instead of Ravenclaw, have the smartest student, and Percy Weasley was probably the most ambitious student from Hogwarts and in Gryffindor rather than Slytherin. We couldn't even have the only Hogwarts Tri-Wizard Champion. Harry Potter had to get his nose into that as well. It always has to be about Gryffindor. It's no secret they are everyone's favorites, well, except for Snape, I suppose. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, even our own head of house just loves the Gryffidors. So brave and loyal and caring. Blah, blah, blah. 

What about us? What about the Hufflepuffs? No one works harder. No one tries harder. We give everything we have to this school and no one appreciates it. People see us as "the other house." Completely dispensable and of no real value. Last week I heard a Gryffindor say that the only reason there is a Hufflepuff house, is to take all the magical rejects who have nothing special about them. 

Well we do have something special about us. Something better than Ravenclaw, or Slytherin, and even Gryffindor. We have the knowledge and first hand experience of what it's like to not have everything handed to us. We know that we don't have to get ahead by putting others down. And we believe, because we have seen, that anything is possible if you put your mind to it and work hard. 

So you can see why we only really befriend eachother. 

It is because _we_, the Hufflepuffs, are the only ones of any true worth. 

AN: Next is Ravenclaw...


	3. Ravenclaw

AN: Here are the Ravenclaws- Its Cho's thoughts. 

Friendship is defined as an amiable relationship that consists of talking the spending time together by two or more people, but not on a romantic level. Poetically, it has been described as the melting together of two souls. Other than that, I don't really know much about it...none of us in Ravenclaw do. 

In the dictionary sense of the word, we definitely have friendships. I have a whole group that I talk to and spend time with constantly. We are definitely dictionary definition friends. But poetically defined friends...I don't think so. We really don't try to go past the surface; we aren't good in situations like that. 

You, see, if it doesn't come from a book, we tend to not know it. We aren't as naturally smart as everyone tries to make us out to be. Or even as we try to make ourselves out to be. And feelings just aren't things that books can tell you a lot about. Sure, they can _try_, but feelings aren't things that have definite patterns. You can think they are going in one direction, and then they do a total 360. And then you are just lost with what to do. So we stay away from them; we don't scratch at the surface. Every so often though, I feel a connection with one of my dictionary definition friends. 

The first day after Cedric died I spent alone. No one came to talk to me, no one barely looked at me. They were all afraid and had no idea how to act. I couldn't blame them though; I would have acted the same way. It would get them into a situation where they wouldn't know the _right answer_, and we can't deal with something like that.The second morning, my friend came into my room. I won't say her name, she might not want this spread. But she came in and said, "I am so sorry. He was such a good person." Then she hugged me, and left. That was it. Two sentences and a friendly gesture, but it made all the difference to me. That was absolutely the right thing to say. And the more I thought about it, I think that almost anything would have been the right thing to say. Maybe there isn't a right or wrong when it comes to emotions and feelings. Maybe if you speak from your heart, it will always guide you in the right direction. 

But, well, that's not how Ravenclaws work. We aren't guided by our heart, but by our mind. 

Maybe one day though, I'll try it out. 

And I will feel that connection again. 

AN: That was remarkably short and it kinda stinks. It only took my like 5 minutes- and I was a bit uninspired. Hopefully I can remdeem myself with Gryffindor. 


End file.
